filme_de_craciunfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Listă de emisiuni TV speciale de Crăciun
Aceasta este o listă de emisiuni/episoade TV speciale de Crăciun după țară: :Pentru filme TV de Crăciun vedeți și Listă de filme de Crăciun de televiziune sau direct-pe-video. Australia Canada Episoade ''6teen The Beachcombers Degrassi The Forest Rangers The Red Green Show Total Drama Alte emisiuni canadiene Speciale Ungaria Desene animate Sitcom Soap opera Islanda Jóladagatal Sjónvarpsins Alte emisiuni islandeze Irlanda The Podge and Rodge Show Alte emisiuni irlandeze Japonia * ''Astro Boy: The Light Ray Robot (1980) * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Let's Get Wiggy With It (2005) * Digimon: Digital Monsters A Very Digi Christmas (2001) * ''Flint the Time Detective: Cavemen's Christmas''v (1998) * ''Love Hina: Love Hina Christmas Special - Silent Eve (2000) * Hamtaro: A Ham-Ham Christmas * Ranma 1/2: Tendo Family Christmas Scramble * Sgt. Frog: The Space Frog Who Stole Christmas! * Cyborg 009: Christmas Eve Mirage ''Pokémon * ''Holiday Hi-Jynx * Pikachu's Winter Vacations: Christmas Night (1999) * ''Pikachu's Winter Vacations: Stantler's Little Helpers (2000) * ''Pikachu's Winter Vacations: Delibird's Dilemma (2001) * ''Pikachu's Winter Vacations: Snorlax Snowman (2001) Norvegia Seriale NRK * 1970: ''Barnas førjulskalender 1970 * 1979: Jul i Skomakergata * 1981: Jul i Skomakergata * 1984: Jul i Skomakergata * 1986: Teodors julekalender * 1987: Portveiens julekalender * 1988: Jul i Skomakergata * 1989: Vertshuset den gyldne hale * 1990: Portveiens julekalender * 1991: Teodors julekalender * 1992: Jul på Sesam stasjon * 1993: Jul i Skomakergata * 1994: Vertshuset den gyldne hale * 1995: Amalies jul * 1996: Jul på Sesam stasjon * 1997: Amalies jul * 1998: Jul i Skomakergata * 1999: Jul i Blåfjell * 2000: Amalies jul * 2001: Jul i Blåfjell * 2002: Jul på Månetoppen * 2003: Jul i Skomakergata * 2004: Jul i Blåfjell * 2005: Jul på Månetoppen * 2006: Jul i Svingen * 2007: Barnas Superjul med Willys jul * 2008: Jul i Blåfjell * 2009: Jul i Svingen * 2010: Jul på Månetoppen / Pagten Julekalender 2010 - Jul på Månetoppen TV 2 * 1994: The Julekalender * 1995: Julefergå * 1996: The Julekalender * 1998: Julefergå * 2000: Vazelina Hjulkalender * 2001: Olsenbandens første kupp * 2002: Vazelina Hjulkalender * 2003: The Julekalender * 2004: Olsenbandens første kupp * 2005: Vazelina hjulkalender * 2006: Jul i Valhall * 2007: Olsenbandens første kupp * 2008: The Julekalender * 2009: Vazelina Hjulkalender * 2010: Olsenbanden Jr's Første Kupp TVNorge * 2001: Nissene på låven * 2003: Nissene på låven * 2004: Ungkarsnissen * 2005: Nissene på låven * 2006: Jul i Tøyengata * 2007: Nissene på låven * 2009: Jul i Tøyengata * 2010: Den unge Fleksnes (På MAX sendes Nissene på låven) * 2011: "Nissene over skog og hei" * 2012: Nissene på låven TV3 * 2005: Tjuefjerde Suedia *''SVT's Christmas calendar, a new Serial every An since 1960, broadcast daily on 1–24 December *From All of Us to All of You'' (Kalle Anka och hans vänner önskar god jul) *''Sagan om Karl-Bertil Jonssons julafton'' (Christopher's Christmas Mission) (1975) *''Svensson, Svensson Christmas Special'' (Svensson firar jul) (sesonul 1 Episod 7) Regatul Unit Statele Unite Alte țări *''Living with Lydia: Merry Christmas Lydia'' (2004) - Singapore * ''Pucca: Pucca Claus Part 1: 'Tis the season for REVENGE!/Pucca Claus Part 2: Northern Lights Out/Pucca Claus Part 3: Secret Santa (2006) - Coreea de Sud Referințe și note * Crăciun Crăciun Crăciun